Toad and a princess
by crazed zombie
Summary: Thats right i made Kurt a girl and paired him ugh her with Toad I know its weird but come on what d you expct from me. Read and ENjoy and if you don't shut your mouth and do not i repeat do not touch that keyboard to hound me i'll smack you and earurbrain


Well i am here sipping my slurpie when a strange thought drop kicked its way in my mind.

Todd: Yo ugh Crazed Zombie reads license

Me:Thats my wallet you jerk

Kurt: Hey Vhy am i here Vhat perverse tale have ju concocted now

Me:Oh you my German compadre are here for a gender bender.

Todd: You going to do what guards loins

Kurt: He means he going to turn one of us into a girl

Todd: No way the Toad was born mamale and will stay mamale yo

Me: No worries my swampy friend Kurts gonna be a girl

Kurt:Vhat no i think Toad should be the girl

Me:Sorry but its been done before and i am all about original.

Toad:Oh yeah yo the Toad is way to manly to be a girly girl yo

Me: sure what ever helps you sleep at night to the story there will be drama romance Toad getting into ugh whats a good girl name Wait i got it and Toad getting into Krista's pants

Krista:Vhat jur pairing me with that slimey little.Vhat the hell looks down

Toad: Could you make her little more busty and a little more junk in the trunk yo

Krista:To hell he is i am gorgeous ju bastard cries

Me: How cute a lovers spat and i kinda pictured Kurt as a petite woman don't worry when i do frog i lll make you a busty girl

--

Hello anyone here Toad said looking around quiziclly.

Jus me now vho are ju little man Krista said looking down from the wall.

I am the man of your dreams yo Toad said flexing his arms.

Vell vell i think you should stay in my dreams i can't smell ju there Krista said holding her nose.

Ouch baby why you got to break balls yo Toad said watching the strange girl come stand slightly slouched on the ground.

So vhat can ju do that makes ju special Krista said adjusting her costume slightly.

I am incredible charming i am guessing your super power is that sexy voice of yours Toad said standing up.

Proffesor i figured him out he has super obnoxious pick up lines Krista said winking at Toad.

Mr.Toloski we are aware you have special abliltys and would like to offer you a home at our institute Proffessor xavier said watching him still eye Krista.

Sure yo can i bunk wit her yo Toad said pointing to Krista.

Ju have to take a bath now Krista said matter of factly.

Anything for ju cuddle bumps Toad said slideing his toungue around his mouth.

Vill ju brush jur teeth to Krista said watching him frown.

Damn you are awfully demanding yo but i will if i get your number Toad said still flirting shamelessly with her.

Fine its three Krista said smileing mischeviously.

Huh wait thats only one Toad said senseing she had something up her sleeve.

Keep jur promise and i will give ju the rest based on your performance Krista said watching him frown a little.

Aghhmm as i was saying would you like to see your room Proffesor Xavier said smileing slightly that Krista was already makeing friends.

Sure why not lead the way wheels Todd said following behind him.

--Two days later--

So how bout that date I bathed everyday this week and brushed my teeth and used mouth wash let me tell you plaque does not go quitely when i use listerine iam pissed it hurts like hell Todd said watching Krista laugh mildly.

Vell jur smell has improved how bout a movie Krista said smileing and patting his messy head.

How bout six i got to talk to the principle she hasn't seen me in a few days and almost filed a missing persons report Toad said jokeingly.

Vell i vill see ju at the mansion Krista said smileing waarmly at him.

She makes brushing my teeth bareable Toad said walking toward the principles office.

Hello Mr. Toloski my your hygenie habits have improved now you only smell as bad as every other teenage boy Mystique said letting him into her office.

Yeah yo the Xaviers have a strict bathing regimen Toad said lieing to his actual bathing reasons.

So what have you learned about the institute Mystiwue asked curiously.

Well nothing much but i do know where that thing is Toad said before Mystiwue jerked him up and pulled him to her eye level.

Where is it Mystiwue demanded shaking him.

I am not sure its just theres like eight rooms i am not aloud in Toad said leaping onto the wall away from her.

You actualy doing better than i thought Mystiwue said frowning at him.

Man are all blue women this demanding its further than you ever gotten Toad said frowning.

What do you mean all blue women Mystique asked quirking her eyebrow.

There this blue girl with the Xaviers Toad said frowning.

Blue does she have a tail Mystique asked eagerly.

Yeah yo and whats attached t it is nice Toad said before being put in a chokehold.

Listen to me you will stay away from her Mystique said angerly.

Kinda hard yo we got three classes together Toad said finally getting released.

What do you mean can she shapeshift Mystique asked curiously.

Some kind of holowatch yo she is the German student yo Krista Wangner she teleports yo Toad said rubbing his neck in discomfort.

Go now Mystique said as Toad lept out the window.

--back at the xavier mansion--

Xavier old man wait up yo Toad said leaping next to the Proffesor.

Agh yes Mr.tollonski how are you adjusting Xavier asked smileing warmly gratfull of his new forund hygine.

You know for a guy wh can't walk you move fast yo i have to tell you something yo the principle is this mutant shapeshifter and she threatend me to break in her yo Toad said truthfully.

This is disturbing why did you not inform us sooner Xavier said lightly probing his mind and gett his answer.

Cause i was afriad you would kick me out yo and i like it here except for the constant bathing yo you guys are nice Toad said nervously looking at his feet.

I see i will assume you will cut all counication with her and i promise the protection of the entire X-men Proffesor Xavier said thoughtfuly.

You got it yo but so far you got red,shades,that weather chick yo not much Toad said worriedly.

Well i assure you it is enough Xavier said seeing aglint in Toads eyes.

I want a bodygard yo Krista she could sleep in my room and make sure i am safe Toad said trying to sound innocent.

If you feel the need for a bodyguard i will assign you Scott and he can sleep in your room Proffesor Xavier said indulgeing in his impish nature.

No thanks yo i wll just sleep by myself i feel safe just knowing you are watchin out for me yo Toad said leaping away.

That boy is going to be a handfull Xavier said hearing the shower start.

I wonder if i should get flowers yo Toad said to himself while he scrub vigorisly

--

Toad: I don't like this being Clean thing yo

Me:Your foul stench was comeing through the internet i had to bath you ugh yo

Krista: i demand you turn him into a girl.

Toad:Hey i beenwashing my hair you know how hard that is

Krista:I am covered in fur and i wash all of it ju have any idea how much shampoo i use and conditionar its insane i also got to us this stick thing to get my back

Toad:But what a back you make one hell of a girl

Me: I think i have lost my mind

Toad:You got to be kidding me

Krista: Vell tune in next time vhere me and Toad go on our date vhat vill Mystique do when she finds out Toad betrayed her vell this has been a Zombiefication production

Me:Nicely done if only you did it topless


End file.
